Tell Me The Reason, Hero!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Kita akan menguak dari mana sifat "Hero"nya Alfred berasal..tentu saja ini khayalan saya semata loh ya! R&R yaa  Asakiku dan AmeIta tapi itu cuma sebagai pemanis cerita alay ini..sungguh T-T


Disclaimer: sekali lagi..selama saya masih mempostkan ff di fandom ini..berarti segala sesuatunya adalah milik abang HiMaruya dan yang saya miliki hanya otak saya yang suka berpikir tidak benar XDD

Warning: CRACK-PAIR! Ini crack pair favorit saya loh yaa~~~ XDDDDDD

* * *

**TELL ME THE REASON, HERO!**

Hari ini, Feliciano datang mengunjungi Alfred. Saya juga ga tau ada angin apa selain buang angin dan masuk angin –oh bukan ya?-, mereka sekarang lagi didalam ruang tamu rumahnya Alfred. Oke saya salah. Orang yang mau bertamu pasti ada diruang tamu ya? XDD

"Alfred vee~", ucap Feliciano tiba-tiba.

"Hada hapha, Fewhi? (Ada apa, Feli?)", gumam Alfred yang sedang memakan hamburgernya.

"Kenapa sih kamu suka mengatakan 'hero-hero' gitu vee~?", tanya Feliciano secara random. Ya ampun, Feli..ternyata kamu tidak sebodoh nyang saya kira.. –sebodoh apa itu saya juga ga ngerti (?)-

Alfred kaget. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang menyinggung hal itu. Ia menatap Feliciano yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya yang biasa. Kmudian, Alfred tersenyum dan berkata, " Kamu mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Mata Feliciano berbinar-binar dan ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Alfred menyuruh Feliciano untuk duduk disampingnya diatas sebuah sofa yang empuk dan Alfred memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi pada waktu aku masih kecil, ada seseorang yang sampai saat ini aku anggap hero karena ia menyelamatkanku waktu itu…"

...

**FLASHBACK…**

_"Dasar anak yang tidak punya orang tua!", seru seorang anak berbaju biru sambil memukul Alfred yang saat itu masih kecil._

_"Iya! Kami tau kok kamu kan nunpang tinggal dirumahmu yang sekarang ini!", seru yang lain sambil melempar batu ke Alfred_ (HEI ITU ANAK SIAPA HAAAH? SINI SAYA UNYENG2!).

_"Dasar anak buangan!"_

_"Anak yang tidak diinginkan!"_

_"Pembawa sial!"_

_Alfred kecil berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Mereka tidak hanya melukai tubuhnya, mereka juga melukai hatinya.._

_"HEEEIII ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ALFRED KU, GIT?"_

_Mereka berhenti menyiksa Alfred dan melihat siapa yang berteriak._

_"…A-Arthur..?", gumam Alfred tidak percaya. Arthur berdiri didepan Alfred sambil mengancam anak-anak itu dengan sumpah serapah dan tentu saja..sconesnya sebagai senjata andalan favorit keluarga Kirkland (?)._

_Setelah anak-anak itu berlari ketakutan –karena takut dicekokin scones mejikuhibiniu itu tentunya-, Arthur menggendong Alfred yang masih menangis._

_"Hei..jangan nangis dong, Alfred! Kamu kan laki-laki! Laki-laki itu harus tangguh!", ucap Arthur sambil memeluk Alfred dengan erat._

_"Ta-tapi mereka mengataiku tidak punya orang tua..dan me-mereka bilang aku ini..a-anak yang tidak diinginkan..juga pembawa sial..aku..aku…huweeeeenggg…", Alfred kembali menangis._

_Arthur menghela nafas sembari mengutuk anak-anak itu lalu menyeka air mata Alfred._

_"Hei, Alfred..biar semua orang bilang begitu..biar tidak ada orang yang menginginkanmu _(siapa yang kaga mau Alfred coba? Orang dia sama France aja sampe rebutan kaya orang gila! Eh maaf saya ganggu suasana nih..)_.. aku menginginkanmu loh! Aku juga sayang padamu! Mungkin kamu tidak punya orang tua tapi..kamu punya kakak yang akan selalu melindungimu!", ucap Arthur sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"Kakak? Siapa itu?", tanya Alfred yang mulai berhenti menangis._

_"Aku! Aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu, Alfredku yang manis..", jawab Arthur dengan wajah yang nyaris blushing. "O-oh iya! Kamu tahu kan hero-hero yang ada di TV? Kamu pernah bilang kalo mereka itu keren dan hebat. Mereka itu tidak menangis sepertimu loh! Makanya kalau kamu mau jadi hero seperti mereka, berhentilah menangis dan ayo kita pulang…ya?", lanjut Arthur sambil menepuk kepala Alfred._

_Alfred mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Arthur._

_"Oh iya, Arthur..", ucap Alfred yang masih berada di gendongan Arthur._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan jadi hero yang siap membantu siapa saja dan baik hati sepertimu, Arthur! Kamu adalah heroku!", ucap Alfred sambil tertawa saking senangnya._

_Bila kita melihat wajah Arthur, akan nampak semburat merah pada wajahnya yang dilanjutkan dengan bibirnya yang melukiskan sebuah senyuman bahagia.._

…

**FLASHBACK END**

"Jadi karena itulah aku menjadi hero seperti ini, Feliciano~", akhir Alfred sambil menepuk kepala Feliciano.

"Heee~~? Kalau begitu, Alfred itu benar-benar hero dong vee!", seru Feliciano riang.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku juga akan melindungimu..Feli..", ucap Alfred dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Untung saja Feliciano tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perasaan Alfred. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Alfred.

"Grazie, mio hero.."

"Your welcome, my dear Feli.."

**ASIK TAMAT!

* * *

**

**EH TUNGGU! MASIH ADA OMAKENYA!**

Diluar ruangan itu pas didepan pintu..

"Aiyaaa…kawaii aru..", gumam China pelan sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Angleterre..ternyata dari sanalah penyakit heronya Alfie berasal..", ucap Francis sambil menyikut Arthur.

"Tch! Mana gue tau git! Emang sih gue pernah bilang begitu..tapi gue kan ngga nyangka pengaruh gue begitu besar dalam hidupnya!", semprot Arthur kesal.

"Err…Kiku? Kenapa kamu gemetaran sambil megangin kamera itu..?", tanya Ludwig swt-an.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa kok…ya ampun ada pairing yang sangat jarang sekali ini…apa saya buat doujinnya saja ya sekarang…? Eh tapi kan saya sedang mengerjakan doujin Germancest..ah saya tunda dulu deh..yang penting sekarang saya foto dulu…", gumam Kiku sambil memotret pemandangan super indah didepan matanya itu.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sedang mengerjakan doujin AsaKiku ya, Kiku?", tanya Ludwig polos (NGAHAHA LUDWIG POLOS?).

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiku (yang kaget) dan Arthur (yang blushing).

"A-a-a-a-apaa? Angleterre sama Japon…JADI PAIRING? AHAHAHAHA!", seru Francis histeris kalau saja ia tidak dibekep sama yang lainnya.

"Ki-Kiku…?", ucap Arthur sambil memandang Kiku.

"Uhmmm….", Kiku tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Oh ya, kalo aku ga salah..aku juga liat aru! Terus didepan cover komiknya, ada tulisan apa ya aru..Mature content ato..apalah itu aru!", ucap China yang ternyata makin memperburuk suasana.

"Kiku….",ucap Arthur sambil mendekati Kiku.

"I-iya, Arthur-san..?", ucap Kiku bingung.

"…ayo kita lakukan apa yang kau buat di komikmu..SEKARANG…"

Dan dengan itulah tercipta pairing AsaKiku dalam fanfic ini. Apa yang digambar Kiku? Itu semua diluar kuasa saya..

**TAMAT WOI!**

* * *

Chanchan: AKHIRNYA SAYA KEMBALI KE GENRE SAYA! XDD

France: cuih…gitu aja bangga deh~~ (=3=)

Chanchan: hueeee…kok France jadi kaya England sih….? (TT-TT)

France: ahahay~ kan abang satu hati gitu loh sama Angleterre..iya ga say? ;)

England: bloody hell..mendingan gue sama unicorn gue deh.. (=3=)

Chanchan: … =_= Hei, Japan~ memangnya kamu gambar apaan sih? Saya mauk liat dong~ (O3O)/

Japan: e-eto…ano… (._.)

England: ga boleh! Chanchan ga boleh baca! Lagian kamu juga ga bakal ngerti kok! DDX

Chanchan: PELIT! (TT3TT)

France: hoo~ abang mencium cerita cinta tingkat dewasa disini~~~ (=w=)

England: NGGA ADA APA2 KOK DASAR KODOK MESUM! DDX

Chanchan: watdehek deh ni pada.. Okelah ayo kita berdua aja, Japan ('w')/

Japan: a-ah iya ayo.. (=_=;;)

Chanchan: ekhem..makasih ya minna-san mau baca ff saya ini~ X3

Japan: jangan lupa untuk review dan tunggu cerita-cerita lainnya ya.. ('w')

All: Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! (^_^)/


End file.
